


We are in love with salty ✨assholes✨

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Kunimi Akira, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Shirabu Kenjirou, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at this, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Many more ships to come, Memes, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problems, Rare Pairings, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Salty Tsukishima Kei, Semi Eita is So Done, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Semi Eita, Top Tsukishima Kei, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??, What Have I Done, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, a bit occ sometimes, again why are these not tags?!?!, and their s/o?, atsumu is sweet, because they are teenagers, by they I mean most of the salty squad, chat fic, i will probabally not post angst, idk - Freeform, ignore my unability to spell, kita helps a lot, life sucks, like suga, love starved people, pinning, probabally, salt shakers, salty sakusa kiyoomi, semi eita is a mom friend but chaotic at the same time, simps all of them, there is a difference between Tsundere and salty saud, they good at feelings, they need to get a life, top kindaichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: Rooster 😼 added fakegucchi 🤑Rooster 😼 added semisemiRooster 😼 added atsuMOO 🐮Rooster 😼 added Onionhead 🧅Rooster 😼 has changed the group chat name to ✨We are in love with salty assholes ✨Aka a chat fic about the people in love with the salty squad (i am not good at summaries just give it a try ig)
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, and more - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 218





	1. Here goes nothing

Rooster 😼 added fakegucchi 🤑

Rooster 😼 added semisemi

Rooster 😼 added atsuMOO 🐮

Rooster 😼 added Onionhead 🧅

Rooster 😼 has changed the name to ✨We are in love with salty assholes ✨

atsuMOO 🐮: lol what is this?

Rooster 😼: can’t you read like…duh ¯\\(°_o)/¯ 

atsuMOO 🐮 : bitch I-

Onionhead : umm sorry to interrupt but why am I here ??

Rooster 😼: because you are in love with Kunimi  
Rooster 😼: NEXT  
Rooster 😼: also no one’s gonna deny it I haveavidence on EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU 

Onionhead 🧅: …

atsuMOO 🐮: …

fakegucchi 🤑: …

semisemi: …

semisemi: I look at my notifications and this is what I come across 

Rooster 😼: no one asked you to fall in love with your salty kohai ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

semisemi: ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

fakegucchi 🤑: umm hi..?

Rooster 😼: hello Freckles (｡◕‿◕｡)

fakegucchi 🤑: hi kuroo-san!! Also please don’t call me that

Rooster 😼: yeah yeah angays let’s indruduce ourselfs ok? Also put your sexuality and crush if you may (don’t deny the crush or I WILL remind you about one of your MANY incidents). I am going to go first ~(˘▾˘~)

Rooster 😼: Kuroo Tetsurō ,3rd year Nekoma high, gay, and have a master crush on Kenma( ᵅั ᴈ ᵅั;)

atsuMOO 🐮: guess we are doing this…

atsuMOO 🐮: Atsumu Miya, 2nd year inarizaki high, bi, have a crush on my omi-kun (✿◠‿◠) ps I am the better twin

fakegucchi 🤑: Yamagucchi Tadashi, karasuno,pan, I don’t have a crush on anyone (°Д°)

Rooster 😼: lol sure and giving me death glares while you thought I wasn’t noticing when I called tSuuKi is totally not a sigh of a crush like NOPE

fakegucchi 🤑: (ง’̀-‘́)ง 

semisemi: he really exposed you like that 

fakegucchi 🤑: https://9gag.com/gag/5239109

Onionhead 🧅: you all are ignoring me but I am still gonna introduce myself

Onionhead 🧅: Yutaro Kindaichi, gay, seijoh, no crush plus I don’t think I know any of you except the green haired server

fakegucchi 🤑: ok so first of all don’t call me ‘the green haired server’ I have a name and its Yamagucchi  
fakegucchi 🤑: secondly don’t lie, Kageyama told the first years about how you kissed Kunimi on the forehead while he was sleeping!!  
fakegucchi 🤑: HE COULDN’T UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT AND ASKED US IF ‘FRIENDS’ DO THAT 😭 😭 😭

Onionhead 🧅: …  
Onionhead 🧅: HE SAW THAT?!?!

atsuMOO 🐮: Well not that this conversation isn’t interesting but can we finish the intro’s first??

semisemi: Thank you atsumu and I guess I don’t have any choice in this matter do I?

Rooster 😼: No ❤

semisemi: you are a bitch

semisemi: Semi Eita,raging bisexual,shiratorizawa setter and pinch server, don’t know why but fell for a brat named Shirabu 

Rooster 😼: ok so wasn’t this fum!?!? ʕ ≧ᴥ≦ʔ

Rooster 😼: don’t worry you all will start opening up eventually!!!

semisemi: ok guys it is like 3:00 in the moring go to fucking sleep or a demon will follow you for the rest of your lives

semisemi: I am the motherfucking demon in that sentence so go to fucking sleep

Onionhead 🧅: …he is scary bye

Everyone is offline 

semisemi: who knew the mom group chat would come usefull in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter is outttt  
> i don't have much to say  
> just hope you like this  
> because I certainly don't  
> 👁️ 👄 👁️✌️


	2. A MOTHERFUCKING HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsuMOO 🐮: OK GUYS YOU WONT BELEAVE THIS 
> 
> fakegucchi 🤑: BITCH SPILL THE TEA
> 
> fakegucchi 🤑: ah I mean what happened atsumu san??

atsuMOO 🐮: OK GUYS YOU WONT BELEAVE THIS 

fakegucchi 🤑: BITCH SPILL THE TEA

fakegucchi 🤑: ah I mean what happened atsumu san??

Onionhead 🧅: are you ok?!?

atsuMOO 🐮: YES I AM FUCKING FINE BUT GUYS LISTEN 

Onionhead 🧅: I was talking about yamaguchi that too in a sarcastic was but go off I guess

semisemi: why are you shouting at 5 in the morning fucking sleep

Rooster 😼: he is texting?

semisemi: yeah and I can fucking hear his texts 

atsuMOO 🐮: STFU GUYS YOU WONT BELEAVE THIS

fakegucchi 🤑: just split it out already damn（ *ー*）

atsuMOO 🐮: OMI OMI SEND ME A “<3”

atsuMOO 🐮: A HEART!!!

semisemi: you woke us up at 5 for this

semisemi: wow

Rooster 😼: wtf are you talking about this is great!!!!!

fakegucchi 🤑: HE SENT YOU HEART ?!?!

atsuMOO 🐮:HE SENT ME A HEART!!!!

fakegucchi 🤑: (≧◡≦✿)

Onionhead 🧅: I would die if Kunimi send me a heart!!

Onionhead 🧅: congrats Atsumu san!!!

Rooster 😼: seriously bro congo (*’▽’)

atsuMOO 🐮: thank you guys!!! I am so happy 

semisemi: goggle how single and love strarved can a person be?

fakegucchi 🤑: very.

fakegucchi 🤑: ANYWAYS WHAT DID THE TEXT ALONG THE HEART SAY ?!?!

atsuMOO 🐮: IT WAS GOOD NIGHT 

atsuMOO 🐮: WE WERE JUST TALKING AND THEN I HAD TO GOO TO SLEEP SO I SEND A GOOD NIGHT WITH A LOT OF HEARTS

atsuMOO 🐮: AND THAN HE SEND ME A TEXT BACK SAYING “Good night <3”

atsuMOO 🐮: ( * >ω<)

semisemi: okay I for some reason understand why you feel so happy now

semisemi: congratulations (￣ー￣)ｂ

atsuMOO 🐮: THANK YOU!!!

https://gfycat.com/lavisheminenthammerheadbird  
(it’s the a few minutes later gif)

atsuMOO 🐮: we are a mess aren’t we

Rooster 😼: is that even a question?

semisemi: 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hello again?  
> this chapter is small but I think a lot of chapters will be small because I just don't understand how to change the topic of a conversation  
> but don't worry the next chapter will be big!!(I have already started working on it)  
> also I hope you like the chapter  
> idk if I am funny tbh I don't understand a lot of gen Z jokes and my bff has to explain them to me  
> anyways hope you have a nice day!!


	3. Did I just simp for my aunt? (aka Semi Eita is hot af)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams is bitch with social anxity,  
> Kindaichi's mom is dangrous and   
> Semi Eita is hot.

fakegucchi 🤑: ok I have question for you all

atsuMOO 🐮: love how you automatically assume that we are free (・ｗ・）

fakegucchi 🤑: oh well DO YOU guys have anything better do ? ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

Onionhead 🧅: …

atsuMOO 🐮: …

Rooster 😼: …

semisemi: …

fakegucchi 🤑: thought so 😐

Rooster 😼: why do people think you are “So iNoCeNt” you are literally a bitch 

Onionhead 🧅: a bitch with social anxity 😃 👍

fakegucchi 🤑: IGNORING EVERYONE 

fakegucchi 🤑:if you got arrested by the police for no reason what crime do you think your parents will assume you did?

Onionhead 🧅: That’s a weird question but I think my parents won’t believe the officer and my mum would probably kick him in the nuts 

semisemi: 👁️ 👄 👁️

Rooster 😼: https://bit.ly/3r9OWBJ 

atsuMOO 🐮: please be sure to remind me not to mess up with you or your mom

Onionhead 🧅: sure 

Onionhead 🧅: also Kunimi said the same thing when he first met her

fakegucchi 🤑: I am sure he did

Rooster 😼: I am pretty sure mine would think that I blew up someone’s house for a science experiment 

Rooster 😼:the sad part is that they would probably be right (￣Д￣；)

semisemi: https://bit.ly/2NJm599 

Rooster 😼: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

semisemi: mine would assume that I crashed my bike

semisemi: again.

atsuMOO 🐮: https://bit.ly/3dZ1isB 

fakegucchi 🤑: YOU HAVE A BIKE

Rooster 😼: dude really wanted a bad boy persona 

semisemi: NO I DID NOT STFU

Onionhead 🧅: can you send the picture of your bike!?

semisemi: sure

semisemi: file:///C:/Users/Owner/Pictures/New%20folder/I%20am%20not%20sending%20this%20to%20shirabu%20shut%20up%20Tendou.jpg  
( I am sorry for the long open it trust me it will be worth it)

semisemi: SHIT WRONG SENT DON’T OPEN THAT

Onionhead 🧅: …

atsuMOO 🐮: …

fakegucchi 🤑: …

Rooster 😼:…

atsuMOO 🐮: forget Shira whatever his name was and fucking rail me

Rooster 😼: bro do you bottom ?

fakegucchi 🤑: I now declare myself a simp (人ﾟ∀ﾟ)

semisemi: Y’ALL STOP SIMPING FOR ME I AM LIKE YOUR AUNT 

atsuMOO 🐮: how the hell are you our aunt?

fakegucchi 🤑: I thought being friendzoned was the worst a guy could get

fakegucchi 🤑: but this mans really out there calling himself my aunt 

Rooster 😼: did we just get aunt zoned

atsuMOO 🐮: hey Kindaichi why aren’t you saying anything???

Onionhead 🧅: what am I supposed to say?

Onionhead 🧅: you look hot semi san?

semisemi: BISH STOP I AM YOUR AUNT 

atsuMOO 🐮:WILL YOU KINDLY EXPLAIN HOW??

semisemi: so like you all have your team moms right?

fakegucchi 🤑:yeah….

semisemi: and I am a team mom

semisemi: all your mothers are like my brothers/sister 

semisemi: hence I am your aunt

Onionhead 🧅: …

atsuMOO 🐮: …

fakegucchi 🤑: …

Rooster 😼:…

atsuMOO 🐮:….did we just simp for our aunt

Rooster 😼: (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

fakegucchi 🤑: Suga san will be so disappointed in me

Onionhead 🧅: Iwaizumi san will never forgive me (;´Д｀)

Rooster 😼: in our defence you look hot 

fakegucchi 🤑: and you didn’t act like a mom!!

semisemi: don’t worry shitheads it’s fine

semisemi: but I still going to tell this in the mom groupchat

semisemi: this is hilarious 

Rooster 😼: Yaku is gonna kick my ass tomorrow ╥ ﹏ ╥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you all want me to write the memes alongside the links?? 
> 
> I made this chapter a lot longer to make up for the other two but please don't expect all long chapters (my brain is still tiny)
> 
> I have been posting regularly but that is because I don't have school right now
> 
> Anyways I love you guys a lot


	4. We gonna confess or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda sad? idk I tried to make it emotional

semisemi: sooooo are we going to do something about it?

atsuMOO 🐮: about what ?

semisemi: about your tiny brai- ABOUT OUR CRUSHES ON SHITHEADS OF COURSE

Onionhead 🧅: I mean I don’t really want to…? Confessing is scary 

fakegucchi 🤑: of corse it’s scary we are literally putting everything at stake 

semisemi: I mean why aren’t you and Kuroo confessing you have literally known them your entire life

Rooster 😼: YEAH hence why we can’t confess like there is way too much at stake 

fakegucchi 🤑: we could literally be robbed off of our childhood friend or make things extremely uncomfortable at the very least 

semisemi: …

semisemi: this turned real sad real quick

Rooster 😼: https://bit.ly/3uRb1Yb

fakegucchi 🤑: but why aren’t you guys confessing ??

Onionhead 🧅:me and Kunimi haven’t been best friends for forever like you guys but it’s been a while, he is the only one I have at school and I just love having him around 

Onionhead 🧅: I am also a coward but we don’t talk about that 😀

atsuMOO 🐮: Omi kun literally hates everyone and we don’t even go to the same school. I am a very clingy person and he hates touching and other stuff. He also hates me for some reason idk 😀

semisemi: I guess I am the only one left huh…

semisemi: well Shirabu and I don’t have a good relationship. not at all. We are not friends and consider ourselves enemies or rivals at the very least. He also took my position as the starting setter.

Rooster 😼: I am sorry ya’ll

fakegucchi 🤑: https://bit.ly/2NRxAeL

semisemi: in short we are back to square 1?

atsuMOO 🐮: I guess so…

Rooster 😼: life is so fucked up 

Onionhead 🧅: It is what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd I am back at it again with short chapters   
> My writing is so cringy I don't get why you guys like this   
> also I might introduce a new character in the next chapter (guess who?!?!)  
> I love reading your comments so much even thought it takes me an average of 5 minutes to confirm a reply (I get anxious!!)   
> and if you are reading this I am really sorry for making this my personal diary  
> 😀


	5. A new member ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and unexpected member is added to the group chat

Rooster 😼: You know guys when I made this chat I wanted it to be more fun and chaotic

fakegucchi 🤑: you telling me that simping for our aunt isn’t chaotic enough for you?

Rooster 😼: I mean that was chaotic but I want a different kind of chaotic if you know what I mean

semisemi: no I in fact do not know what you mean

Rooster 😼: oh shut up 

atsuMOO 🐮: maybe we should add more people I mean this chat only had like 5 members and that’s just sad

Onionhead 🧅: I mean I know someone from my team

fakegucchi 🤑: what?! We have practice matches all the time I haven’t noticed any other asshole an rust me I know my way with assholes

Onionhead 🧅: idk how to describe it but he is…salty from the inside? 👉 👈

semisemi: just add his s/o we will ask him/her/them about it

Onionhead 🧅: are you sure you want me to add him? (￣Д￣；)

Rooster 😼: just fucking add him already GOD m(＿＿)m

Onionhead 🧅: you asked for this 

Onionhead 🧅 added Mad dog🐶 to We are in love with salty✨ assholes ✨

fakegucchi 🤑: …

fakegucchi 🤑: oh.my.god.

Mad dog🐶: why the fucking hell am I here

semisemi: apparently you have a crush on some asshole?

fakegucchi 🤑: I am pretty sure he is the asshole but go off I guess

Mad dog🐶 has left We are in love with salty✨ assholes ✨

Onionhead 🧅: NO NO WAIT GUYS HE IS NOT THE ASSHOLE IN THE (SHOULD BE)RELATIONSHIP 

Rooster 😼: The only people who know him are Kindaichi,Semi and yams so you should decide this among yourselves 

fakegucchi 🤑: idk him well but he gets really angry and Oikawa-san has given him the nickname ‘Mad dog chan’

Onionhead 🧅: you are right but I know him better alright? Plus the amount of times I have caught him staring at Yahaba- sans ass is enough to confirm that he likes him

semisemi: OK I THINK I KNOW THIS YAHABA KID

atsuMOO 🐮: why are talking with caps on

semisemi: lol forgot you were even here plus it was just a mistake bitch 

semisemi: anyways as I was saying I know this Yahaba kid 

semisemi: Shirabu bitches about him a lot at practice 

fakegucchi 🤑: I thought he was a really nice person, he respects his seniors and everything 

Onionhead 🧅: well as I said before his salty bitchy side only comes out to certain people 

Onionhead 🧅: the biggest recipient of it being Kyoutani san

Onionhead 🧅: who I can confirm has a crush on him 

atsuMOO 🐮: you know this conversation feels so weird just add him for fucks sake 

Onionhead 🧅 added Mad dog🐶 to We are in love with salty✨ assholes ✨

Mad dog🐶 has left We are in love with salty✨ assholes ✨

atsuMOO 🐮: ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

Rooster 😼: I have a feeling that he does not want to be added 

semisemi: yeah well if I weren’t given a choice neither will he

semisemi has added Mad dog🐶 to We are in love with salty✨ assholes ✨

semisemi: leave one more time and I am calling Iwaizumi right now 

Mad dog🐶…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger (i think!?!)
> 
> This chapter isn't long but i am satisfied with it I guess
> 
> I don't think I will update tomorrow since I am going out with my friend and meeting her after a whole damn year
> 
> also none of you thought that the person would be Kyou and I don't really blame you but I love the headcannon about Yahaba being salty to specific people 
> 
> I love you guys and your comments,kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated 
> 
> thank you <3


	6. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsuMOO 🐮: OMG STFU AND INDRUDUCE YOURSELF  
> Mad dog🐶: lol like I would listen to you  
> semisemi: iwaizumi.  
> Mad dog🐶: ….  
> Mad dog🐶: you are one fucked up person  
> semisemi: look who’s talking

Mad dog🐶:…

Mad dog🐶: What the fucking fuck do you want from me

fakegucchi 🤑: oh we are uhh in the same boat as you s-so thought you would you know like it here …?

Rooster 😼: (did this motherfucker stutter through text?)

atsuMOO 🐮: (yes. Yes he did.)

Onionhead 🧅:you know we can see these texts right 😀

Mad dog🐶: I have been here for 2 minutes tops and I already want to leave again 

semisemi: well boo-hoo you, because you can’t leave this chaos 

semisemi: I will tell Iwaizumi 

Mad dog🐶: fuck you

semisemi: no thanks I am already in love with someone 

Mad dog🐶: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

atsuMOO 🐮: well mind telling us about yourself you know since you didn’t reach national and all 

Rooster 😼:oof.

Mad dog🐶: fuck you too

Onionhead 🧅: that.

Onionhead 🧅: that was a low blow 

atsuMOO 🐮: yeah whatever , wanna indruduce yerself or what 

Onionhead 🧅: yerself

semisemi: yerself

fakegucchi 🤑: yerself

Rooster 😼: yerself

Mad dog🐶:…

Mad dog🐶: yerself 

atsuMOO 🐮: OMG STFU AND INDRUCE YOURSELF

Mad dog🐶: lol like I would listen to you 

semisemi: iwaizumi.

Mad dog🐶: ….

Mad dog🐶: you are one fucked up person

semisemi: look who’s talking

Mad dog🐶: whatever

Mad dog🐶: Kyoutani Kentarou,wing spiker, aoba Johsai,gay demisexual 

atsuMOO 🐮: I am sorry but what’s demisexual?

fakegucchi 🤑: oh! I think it’s feeling physical attraction to people only if you are close to them

fakegucchi 🤑: Tsukki said he was one a few months ago but we don’t talk much about that stuff

atsuMOO 🐮: oh ok nice mad dog you can continue

Mad dog🐶: first of all don’t call me that

Mad dog🐶: second of all what do you mean continue? That’s it now don’t disturb me idiots 

semisemi: what do you mean ‘tHaTs iT’?! who’s your crush?

Mad dog🐶: what do you mean crush I don’t like nobody 

Onionhead 🧅: the sexual tention between you and Yahaba-san says otherwise

Mad dog🐶: STFU WE HATE EACH OTHERS OK I DO’T LIKE HIM AT ALL

semisemi: ahh someone in the same situation as me.

Mad dog🐶: what the fuck are you talking about bitch 

semisemi: we are in the same situation Shirabu hates me Yahaba hates you

fakegucchi 🤑: enemies to lovers slow burn SQUEEEEEEE

atsuMOO 🐮: IKR

Mad dog🐶: we are not some shitty characters these things don’t happen in real time 

(a/n little do they know-)

fakegucchi 🤑: stfu with your negativity my ships will sail even thought I don’t know half of you well

Mad dog🐶: you were stuttering over text a minute ago what happened

atsuMOO 🐮: he got comfortable around you. It does not go well

fakegucchi 🤑: shut up bitch 

semisemi: Kuroo I can see you online why aren’t you saying something

Rooster 😼: oh I am with Kenma right now and he is shouting at some 9 year old in fortnight

Rooster 😼: shit I need to go the child called his mother 

Mad dog🐶: wow this is already chaos 

Onionhead 🧅: don’t worry you will get used to it 😀 👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and look who finally posted sorry but like at least I have excuses plus I made the chapter longer so that brings extra points
> 
> so I have been so confused lately like I always thought I was straight still do but like the other day I saw this girl and she looked so good,she had a pixie cut and glasses and I feal so bad for thinking she looked good (in a more than platonic way)
> 
> i asked my friend about this and she thought I was being Hetrophobic because that's normal now and I don't wanna be hetrophobic because liking someone is not a trait
> 
> And the thing is that I don't normally find people hot or pretty per say (I don't even know why)
> 
> AND HONESTLY I AM A HOT MESS GUYS 
> 
> sorry if you had to read that just ignore it I needed to vent 
> 
> I love you guys a lot bye <3


	7. We sad. Nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous Kuroo 
> 
> panicking yams 
> 
> Kita the god of motivational things

Rooster 😼: what does chibi-chan have that I don’t?!?

Rooster 😼: I am smarter, handsome, take care of him, respect him, help him with levels and so much fucking more

Rooster 😼: why can’t he like me instead…

fakegucchi 🤑: don’t be sad 

Onionhead 🧅: That’s it?? ‘DoN’t bE sAd’

atsuMOO 🐮: That’s like asking a thief to not steal

atsuMOO 🐮: ‘dOn’T sTeaL my sTuFf’

fakegucchi 🤑: shut up and help me comfort him I am not good at this shit I think I am panicking 

Mad dog🐶: ‘how does one manage to panic over something that’s not even happening to them’ we will find out in the next episode of anxiety and me -Yamagucchi Tadashi

semisemi: HELP THE ROOSTER IDIOT FEEL BETTER IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY MAKE FREAKLES BETTER

semisemi:I think. don’t come @ at if it goes wrong 

Onionhead 🧅:👁️ 👄 👁️

Onionhead 🧅: ➖ 👄 ➖

Onionhead 🧅:👁️ 👄 👁️

atsuMOO 🐮: Kuroo I are not going to compare your problems with people who have bigger problems, just because there is a kid starving in Africa doesn’t make your problems smaller 

atsuMOO 🐮: You should not assume that Kenma doesn’t like you or at-the very least- likes someone more than you. ‘The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn’t said-Peter Drucker’ 

atsuMOO 🐮: Communicate. You were given the ability to speak and hear for a reason.

Onionhead 🧅: …

semisemi: …

fakegucchi 🤑: …

Rooster 😼: …

Rooster 😼: Wow

fakegucchi 🤑: wasn’t expecting that ESPECIALLY not from you but ok..ok

semisemi: That’s Kita

atsuMOO 🐮: hey guys did Kita-san help?!?

Onionhead 🧅: how did you know that it was this Kita-san dude?!??

semisemi: he gave me a similar speech plus I know his typing style.

fakegucchi 🤑: kinda offended you didn’t come to us about the thing but analyzing the situation you made a good choice 

Onionhead 🧅: you don’t get to talk you literally just panicked lol

fakegucchi 🤑: Not my fault!! Sometimes I just send something and look at it for a few seconds and start over thinking like ‘ what if the message hurt them’ ‘what if they were offended’ ‘what if they are sad ‘ ‘what if I brought up something they were trying to avoid’ ‘ what if I just made it worst’ and a lot more what ifs

fakegucchi 🤑: am I oversharing?! Please tell me when I am oversharing I just didn’t know what to say I-

fakegucchi 🤑: I am sorry

semisemi: you don’t need to be sorry we are happy to hear you 

atsuMOO 🐮: yeah and stop caring about what other people think

fakegucchi 🤑: as said by someone(you) ‘That’s like asking a thief to not steal’.

fakegucchi 🤑: it’s not that easy. But sometimes I forget about this and don’t overthink and stuff.I do replay that conversation at night regretting everything but it’s better than the on the spot thing 

Mad dog🐶: back to rooster head

Onionhead 🧅: the only time he speaks 

Mad dog🐶: stfu

Rooster 😼: aww thank you for your concern guys (even though some of you just found it funny) but I am fine now 

Rooster 😼: I was annoyed at the moment since Kenma had ditched me to go out with Hinata 

Rooster 😼: I am ok now 

semisemi: cool

Rooster 😼: oh Atsumu tell Kita san I am very grateful 

atsuMOO 🐮: np dude

atsuMOO 🐮:he also says no problem 

Rooster 😼:cool now guys I think we should get back to whatever we were doing before so ttyl ig

Onionhead 🧅: ttyl

semisemi: ttyl

fakegucchi 🤑:ttyl

atsuMOO 🐮:byeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I am updating late
> 
> it has become my thing now apparently 
> 
> kinda long but not really?! also I did not know how to end this 
> 
> idk anything anymore
> 
> *not important just me ranting*
> 
> i tend to overthink a lot and I hate it, I can't even explain it very well but I wanted to vent so I just wrote it in the best way possible for me and ta-da the yams anxious thing.  
> idk guys people always tell me "stop overthinking" but that doesn't exactly work it just makes me think more  
> the only solution I have for it (if any one feels the same way)is to already fill your mind with something (it's what I do ) like watch movies or do something, I read.
> 
> I love you guys a lot and I am sorry if you had to read my rant 
> 
> criticisms are welcome as long as you don't hate 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> umm idk what to say?  
> yeahhh  
> I hope you like this  
> like really hope you like this  
> i appreciate all the comments,kudos and bookmarks  
> thank you


End file.
